Other Hinata's Spectacular View
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Chased for a theft he most certainly did commit, Jiraiya's life is inches from Tsunade's very wrathful hands before he suddenly disappears. The pervert of Konoha falling into an alternate world, is he really ready to meet a Hinata unlike the one he knows? And is any man, Jiraiya...or Menma ready for the kind of view only a girl like Hinata can give them?


**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the lack of updates lately, it has been a very rough time for me since the start of the new year and it is still yet to get much better. I wrote this up a while ago and since it is all I have ready to post and I think you all would like something to read so here it is. The VERY long awaited almost complete re write of my old story, _Saving Hinata_ is back as this fic. If you don't know about the original or did not like the original then do not worry because I have completely revamped it to be much more in line with my usual ecchi funny style rather than the darkness which the old one had. So without further ado please enjoy the story!**

 **Konoha, Early One Morning:**

"Uhhh...Uuuuhhhhaaaaahahhhh!..." Stretching his arms as high as they would go, Jiraiya woke up to find himself resting on yet another random roof somewhere in the Hidden Leaf village, "...Agh...What a night that was..." Giving his aching head a few scratches, the old man wasn't too surprised by his waking up in a place that was not his own bed, really he rarely ever got the chance to sleep in his bed much anymore, "...Geez, either I need to lay off the sake or start chaining myself down before I really get going..." Looking out across the city below him, he had a vague idea of where he was, and that idea was likely to only improve the more he regained his bearings. Waking up like this could be a pain, but only so long as it surprised him, now that he was pretty used to it, he knew what to expect for the most part...that is…

A massive flock of black birds suddenly rushing passed his bewildered face, Jiraiya had mere seconds to react before he would surely be knocked off the top of the roof! Diving out of the way only to just hang onto the edge of the building instead of toppling off, it was what he heard next that told him _exactly_ why the birds had flown away in such a hurry, "JIRAIYAAAAA!..." That voice that he knew all too well ringing out like the war horn of an incoming army on the horizon, the pervy sage found himself all too wide awake now when its owner clicked in his mind, "...WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!?…" Looking both left, then right to try and figure out the source of where her screams of rage were coming from, it wasn't until he felt a soft...very soft piece of fabric tucked into his tunic that he understood why she was on such a rampage, "...JIRAIYA! GIVE ME BACK MY BRA OR I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOUR SORRY ASS!"

Pulling the item his Hokage so desperately wanted returned out of his shirt, the pervy sage had to fight back a proud grin as he held up the two connected purple cups that made up Tsunade's bra, the massive double J brassiere easily big enough to fit his head in on either side, "...Well that explains _one_ thing about why I'm on a roof..." Chuckling at the memory that was slinking back to him, of how he'd snuck behind the supremely well-endowed blonde as she was hammering back another shot of sake before easily undoing the clasp to her hard working boulder holder and spiriting it away despite her squeals of surprise, "...Now...if only I could keep you without her actually taking my balls for it..." Admiring his haul for another moment, a nearby plume of smoke was the telltale sign that she'd found him...apart from the screaming of course.

"...JIRAIYA! I SEE YOU, YOU PERVERT! STOP PLAYING AROUND AND DROP MY BRA!..." Now normally, such an angry demand from a woman such a the kind and the same power that Tsunade had would have been enough to turn his face white with fear, but not today… His eyes dropping down on the jogging blonde as she ran down the street before jumping onto the roof tops towards him, he couldn't help his gaze drifting to a couple _other_ things instead. _Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing!_ With each step she took, the Hokage sent her colossal melons bouncing and jiggling all over the place in her loose kimono, "...I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!..." Screaming at the tops of her lungs, Jiraiya just let that pervy look on his face stay there, watching Tsunade's huge double J bounce up before swelling down in her kimono only to bounce back up again, the tops of her amazingly large funbags nearly hitting her in the chest with time her feet hit the roof.

But even with death staring him in the face there was no way in hell a man known as the Pervy Sage was going to give up his trophy, not with how he could brag to all of Konoha about the night he took off the mighty Tsunade's bra! "...Ehhh, Sorry, Tsunade, but as much as you _clearly_ need it back..." He said twirling his pointer fingers at her bouncing and heaving chest, well as much as he could with how much moving around they were doing, "...I can't in good conscious keep the world from seeing those things jiggle around for the rest of the day!..." Dashing to the far side of the roof that he was on, that was just when she landed on the other side of it, teeth bearing as she loomed over the snickering perv, "...That's _UNLESS_ of course you'd be willing to let me see those massive sweater puppies of yours...for a few minutes..."

The half considerate, half conniving grin on his face only lasting a few seconds, just like that she was nearly on him, Jiraiya just barely swinging down from the roof before she socked his balls back into his body, "...Hey! Almost got me that time! Maybe if you just let your huge funbags free _they'd_ knock me out?!...HAHAHAHA!..." Bolting away as fast as he could, she was right on his heels, the pair running throughout the city until they neared one of the local parks, a small disturbance in the scenery appearing before the older man. His eyes too busy watching the spectacle of Tsunade bouncing completely out of control in her kimono, the blonde's efforts to control her heavy bosom with one hand absolutely pointless, he was unable to see it until it was far too late.

"...JIRAIYA! THIS IS IT! IF YOU DON'T STOP MAKING A SHOW OF MY BODY I'LL—" The Pervy Sage suddenly disappearing before her very eyes, the wobbling blonde screeched to a halt, her eyes wide in shock at how the man had so easily just...disappeared, "...Jir...Jiraiya?..." Checking her surroundings it was as if he had completely vanished...off of the face of the Earth...with no trace as to where he had gone or how, "...Jiraiya...I...Where..." One side of her kimono sliding off of her shoulder the more she looked this way and that, finally she'd had enough of his games, the blonde screaming up into the sky just as one massive double J cup boob jiggled out into the cool air of the park, "...JIRAIYA, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?...AND GIVE ME BACK MY BRAAAAA!"

 **Road to Ninja World.**

It seemed like just another boring day in Konoha for the lovely Hinata Hyuga of the alternate world; the girl, fresh from a soothing bath in her favorite hot springs was on her way home, "Ahh…now _that_ was a bath!" She smiled to herself, closing those beautiful clear violet eyes of hers as she thought back on her time in the soothing water, "...It's amazing how much a girl can get done when she doesn't have some pervert trying to sneak in…Neji..." She finished, saying the name of the local peeping tom under her breath. She couldn't think of the last time she had been able to relax without him trying to get an eyeful of her...or at least certain parts of her...a particular two that were pretty hard to miss even when she wasn't completely naked.

Hinata still had her hair up in the high pony tail that she usually wore when she bathed, thinking of the man who she loved more than any other. Menma had told her one night while she was trying her hardest to get him to fall for her that it was 'kinda cute', so obviously she had decided to make it her main hairstyle After all, she was devoted to him in every way…she was his and he…was hers...in her mind. As for real life though, he was still as distant and dreamy as ever...but it would only be a matter of time before he gave in to her bountiful charms...unlike most of the other girls she had developed _everything_ a young man could lust after by the ripe age of eighteen.

But all that aside, even without her perverted brother showing up to spy on the girls today, which she had to admit was cool and all...something about the day just seemed very... _off_ … Hinata wasn't exactly sure what it was...but she felt as if something incredibly _embarrassing_ was about to happen. It was there, right in the pit of her stomach, clawing at her to hurry up and cover her body with her arms. She had gotten through the hot springs alright though...it didn't get much riskier than bathing in a public bath when you were constantly plagued by perverts after all...but even still...she could _feel_ it coming...

 _The Hot Spring,_ her mind returning to that steamy, relaxing place, Hinata felt like she could guess what was wrong, something that would embarrass a girl as proud as her to no extent...someone was trying to steal her Menma again! "...Sakura...that flat bitch..." The bosomy little ninja growled to herself, though as she was she was about as menacing as a mouse, "...She is _always_ trying to steal my man from me…" The brunette really didn't know how the pinkette felt she had any chance against her, but at the same time she knew how weak men were when a girl dropped her panties in front of them. _'Even if they're granny pantie_ _s...'_ She thought with a grin at just what kind of underwear a girl such as her rival would wear...certainly no way _she_ thought she could wear a thong like her...right?

That was it though! It _had_ to be it! There was no other possible way for her to be humiliated and left completely red faced than losing her man to a lesser girl! "...Sakura...How the hell did I not figure it out before now!..." She said aloud, at last she knew what was wrong, what had been leaving her sick all day long, she had survived the pervert stricken part of her day unscathed and yet embarrassment may be on the horizon even still! The pink bitch was going to make a move on her man to take him for her own and do things...things that only she was supposed to do with him, "...Touching _my_ Menma like that...you think you can win him over so easily?..." She said to the nonexistent girl ahead of her at the same time her red lips turned up into a proud smirk, "...Well good luck with that...because unlike you, _I_ have a couple weapons in my shirt that you don't stand a chance against..."

Her large, violet eyes moving down across her net weave shirt, they were a couple of weapons alright...and the kind that sent even the _strongest_ men to their knees, "...There is _nothing_ that makes boys happier than a girl with a huge pair of these..." Smirking as she unknowingly motioned down to her huge boobies, Hinata let out a slight sigh as she gently cupped the fishnet covered mounds, letting their softness ooze between her fingers from their heft, "...One look at my _natural_ thirty two Gs and any boy I want is _all_ mine..." Slowly running her hands up over her bubbly globes until they were squishing up in her hands.

Hinata had every reason to be proud of her bosom. During her alone time in the springs she had spent at least an hour massaging them with coconut oil, making sure her prized possessions would always be as soft and _perky_ as possible for her Menma, "...And with all time I put into ensuring they remain nice and round...they'll stay just as plump even if Menma squeezes them with everything he has!..." Imagining the unbound lusts of her true love unleashed on her body, they would need to be as strong as they were pliant in order to survive all the...passion. "...And for every _minute_ I spent caring for them...Menma will have another _hour_ that he can spend pleasuring himself with them..." The girl's cheeks turning bright red at the mere thought of the fantasy running wild in her mind, it was only then that a small distortion opened up twenty feet above her.

"...Menma…" She said letting his name roll off of her lips as she continued to grope herself as she turned into a dark alleyway, hands still overflowing with her oversized breasts. Her body was his as much as it was hers...and if he would only allow her a moment to seduce him...then he would never get off of her for days to come. He had told her that...one night in a dream and those words of his had struck her core like a hot iron, setting her body aflame with lust, with the need for him to take her, "...Oh...Menma...please...do it...jump on me now and feel my bountiful boobs until you can't feel your hands!..." Calling out to him, moaning alone and in the faded light, as much as she was a dominating force in public, when it came to her raven-haired man, Hinata felt there was nothing she could do when he wanted her… The mere thought of him capturing her soft form making her hot slit soak through what little undergarments she wore.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!..." A sudden, almost ridiculously comical scream erupting above her, it put the brunette on high alert! Dropping her hands from her chest so that her heavy melons bounced down with a hearty jiggle as they stretched against the confines of her mesh net top, she spun around to face her opponent! "...Who the hell are—" The handsy girl not even getting the chance to finish making her demand, before she could properly orient herself a very large figure landed on top of her. Just nearly missing landing on his feet, Jiraiya steadied himself against the wall in front of him...unfortunately for him though Hinata wasn't so lucky. The man's hands slamming onto her shoulders, she had fallen back against the side of the alley, banging her head when he landed against her, her eyes devolving into a serious of swirls for the time being.

For his part though, Jiraiya was jut as confused as the girl was, albeit not knocked out of his mind, at least no more than usual, "...Ehhh...Where am I?..." He said looking around, just a moment ago he had been inches from Tsunade's claws...or burying his face between her beautiful boulders, but that was a little less likely, "...One moment I'm staring at the Titty Monster and the next...Huh?..." Feeling a weird warmth under his hands, Jiraiya slowly looked down, the sight below making him nearly jump back in surprise, "...AH! Hinata! What are you?… Hey...are you feeling alright, kiddo?..." Tilting his head to the side as he gazed down at the younger ninja, she didn't look the same as she normally did… No, her clothes were different, and so was her hair...and was it him or did Hinata never show _that_ much cleavage on a normal day? "...Hey? Hinata...Hello, Hinata?..."

Giving her a few rough shakes by her shoulders, it was then that she suddenly popped back to life! Shaking her head back and forth now, she seemed to regain her consciousness, but still the swirls in her eyes remained...not that Jiraiya was ever one to notice something like that, "...Ugh—huh!" She wheezed, her breath flowing back into her lungs as she woke up again. It felt though like someone was holding her now...gripping her shoulders with a certain strength...just like… "...Men...Ma...is that?..." Turning her blurry eyes skyward, she stared blankly at the figure holding her, Jiraiya's semi visible face waving back and forth before finally it solidified as… "...MENMA! YOU CAME FOR ME!..." She suddenly shouted with glee, the look of absolute joy on her face completely blinding her to the smoke rising up from where her man was standing.

' _Talk about a close call...'_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he quickly put his hands back on Hinata's shoulders from where he'd signed off his jutsu, _'...I don't know how I landed on top of Hinata of all people, but at least if I look like Naruto she won't scream, right?...'_ Well the pervy sage was half right at least, because while the brunette certainly did squeal, he was lucky that despite not realizing this wasn't the Hinata he knew...the face of Naruto was one she adored as her Menma's! Finally realizing though just what kind of a reaction he was getting out of the smaller ninja, he was all too late in pressing his finger to his lips to quiet her.

Tucking both of her fists up against her chest in sheer joy, there was no mistaking it! Her Menma had heard her moans of need and come to cool her burning core until she could sleep soundly by his side! "...Menma! Oh, my gosh! You came! I can't believe you heard me!..." Shouting and chirping with glee at the young man who had materialized out of thin air in front of her, Hinata was completely oblivious to the fact that it was actually Jiraiya who she was so close to, "...You really did! You heard my calls and rushed straight to me!..." Cheering and shaking her head with excitement at her love having _finally_ starting to reciprocate her affections, Jiraiya meanwhile was busy shaking his head, the old perv trying to get himself out of this right up until she said, "...I knew you would come to me if I made my boobies just the way you like them!..."

The false Naruto...that looked to her like Menma instantly pausing his reluctant attempts to extricate himself from her presence, his face froze when she stopped to look up at him, "...You...made your...'boobies'...just the way I...like them?..." Saying the words slowly enough that even _he_ could comprehend what he was saying, he couldn't believe it...or his luck for that matter. Hinata... _HINATA HYUGA_ of all girls was telling...Naruto...that she had made her boobs… Never mind at all the fact that she was calling him 'Menma' for some crazy reason, but that she...the most self conscious and shy girl he knew had been trying to 'improve' her breasts...for NARUTO!?

Nodding her little head up and down several times, her pony tail bobbing along with her, it was then that she stepped a little to the side, the lone beacon of light that was shining down into the dim alleyway landing directly on Hinata's over-endowed chest, "...Yes...Menma..." She said, drawing his name out, her obvious desire for him leaking out of every syllable he said, "...Every day...I massage them in coconut oil for hours...just to make sure that they stay nice and perky for you..." The old perv staring down the scant few inches between them at the brunette's highlighted bosom, he simply could not believe his ears! The girl blushing as she looked away in false bashfulness, Hinata went on, "...I know they're very... _plump_...but I promise they're just as _soft_ as they look!..." Hopping up so quickly that her sizable whoppers bounced up before wobbling around in her fishnet top, she quickly grabbed his right hand in both of hers before he could react, "...Please! Don't worry...I know with all the hard work I've put in...they're even perkier than a flat girl's...see?..."

His face having previously being caught in a cross between surprise and bewilderment, Jiraiya's expression completely collapsed into one of pure unabashed joy as he watched his hand sink into one pearly white fishnet covered globe! "...What do you think?...Menma?…" She sighed, a small gasp of pleasure leaving her pouty red lips when she felt his fingers instinctively begin molding her marshmallowy boob around in circles, "...Are _your_ Hinata's natural thirty two G cup boobies soft enough for you?..."

Holding his hand in place...as if a man _really_ needed a girl to hold him wrist deep in her cleavage, she looked up at him with joy, seeing way his jaw had completely dropped down to the ground the more he felt up her impressive endowments, "...Please tell me...Menma..." Waiting the few seconds after her request for him to answer her, slowly it started to hit her, the girl's face turning a deeper shade of pink than it already was since she literally shoved his hand into her breasts, "...Oh! Menma! I'm so sorry! I...I got so carried away with myself..." Letting him go at last, there was no surprise that Jiraiya kept his hand there, still groping and squeezing her creamy white mound through her shirt as much as he could, his eyes glued to her chest to the point that he was surprised he even had eyes still!

To say that the Pervy Sage himself was in heaven though would be an understatement! _'...Oh, man! And to think that I almost died at the hands of the beautiful Tsunade a few minutes ago!...'_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he let that lucky right hand of his continue to desecrate one of Hinata Hyuga's plump young breasts, the sheer ripeness that her eighteen year old globe had as as he molded it around in his hand was beyond anything he had felt in years! _'..._ _Plump is right! Hinata, I don't know who this Menma guy is, but he sure is lucky to be me! Hahaha!...'_ Gloating quiet happily inside the safety of his own mind, it was only just as Hinata let go of his hand that the shouts of joy in his mind hit a fevered pitch!

"...Go ahead...Why don't you feel how perfect your Hinata's boobies are... _bare_..." Jiraiya's face going completely blank in pure awe, time seemed to slow down for the old pervert as the alternate world Hinata Hyuga carefully reached down the bottom of her shirt. The girl tilting her cute, delicate face to the side as she stared up at him, her pony tail falling innocently to the side, she suddenly hefted that shirt of hers up and over her head! The tight, yet giving fabric slowly receding higher and higher on her stomach, suddenly first one, and then two heavy globes of pale white boob flesh flopped out of her top, each one stretching down for a moment from gravity's constant assault before quickly bouncing back up again, forming into their perfectly perky...plump...round spheres of male lust, "...Come on, Menma..." She said with a knowingly look on her face, the kind _all_ girls knew how to make when they knew a boy wanted them bad, "...They're all yours...You can do _whatever_ you want to my boobies for the rest of our long...long lives..."

Staring down those two spectacular otherworldly marshmallows as they jiggled around with her every, heated breath in front of him, if there was ever a dish that the Pervy Sage would _never_ turn down so long as he lived...it was a voluptuous, well-endowed babe, "...ANYTHING FOR YOU, MY BEAUTIFUL HINATA!" Screaming out at the very top of his lungs, every wish Jiraiya had ever had was coming true now! Sure, he wasn't neck deep in Tsunade's bottomless cleavage, but the most nubile, cute young ninja he knew was offering her rack up to him, and by name he was known for he was _not_ letting that offering slip by!

Rushing forward before the girl do more than gasp in pure pleasure at his attacks, Jiraiya had scooped up each of Hinata's oversized melons in his hands! Her pale globes easily twice as big as the last busty girl he'd gotten to go to bed with him, there was no doubt in his mind that her girls were as real as they were Gs! "...Oh, Hinata...They're so big...I can't believe just how humongous your beautiful breasts have grown!…" Giggling to himself just as much as he was relishing in her bosom, the perverted old bastard knew no limits. Testing each of her heavy tits in his hands, he pushed them up and down, bouncing them on his palm, letting gravity pull at them before thrusting them back into the air again, the sheer lack of pull on them amazing even him.

"...Ahhhh! Menma! Please...Yes!...Squeeze them...Grope them...Just don't ever let go of me!..." Hinata calling out to the skies above, her man did just that. Catching her wobbling peaks in his hands, Jiraiya didn't slow down for a second, enjoying the fact that they were free now, he happily kneaded them around in his hands, tanned, calloused palms mashing her poor pale melons into any shape he wanted, only to release them and watch them jiggle back into those perfect round shapes again! "...YES! YEEEEESSSS!..." They were just so pliant, rubbing his hands all over each of them, even when he spread his particularly large hands out all the way he couldn't pray to hold all of her huge boobies in his grasp, the simple attempt at it causing her silky smooth flesh to seep through his hands...and her soft pink nipples to hard in his palms…

Oh, he was having the time of his life, alright! Squeezing each of them as much as he could without hurting her, the moans coming from the girl were music to his ears! "...Oh, Menma...I _knew_ you'd fall for me! If _only_ I'd let you play with them sooner!..." Kneading those spectacular funbags around and around, Jiraiya didn't even realize the time ticking by as he played with Hinata's perfect knockers. Patting and bouncing her boobs between his hands, he was sure that there was only _one_ place he hadn't touched on them...and only _one_ thing he had yet to do to her clearly virgin breasts, "...Don't stop! Please...Menma!..." Mewling in need for him, he knew she wanted him to as well...though time was quickly running out for him, "...Do it! Kiss them! Be the first lucky boy to ever kiss the most perfect boobies in all of Konoha!..."

The man known as the Pervy Sage all too happy to oblige, in a moment that would forever taint both of their minds, Jiraiya, still mashing around one bouncy melon, squished his face into the smooth front of one of Hinata's boobies, the old man joyfully sucking in her powder pink nipple for a deep, wet tongue kiss! "...YESSS! MENMA! YESSS! KEEP KISSING IT! KEEP KISSING MY BOOBY UNTIL I...I..." Oblivious to the smoke dissipating around him, the exposed old man kept up his assault, enthusiastically sucking and licking at her hardening pebble. Oh, it was so tasty, the essence of her coconut oil, fresh from kneading her breasts on his tongue,, Jiraiya gobbled up her heavy globe. His tongue sliding all around her raised areola like a racetrack, it quickly swirled around her pink peak before drawing on it as hard as he could, living his every fantasy out on Hinata's perfect boobies as they bounced and jiggled around in and between his groping and feeling hands until—

"...EEEEAAAAHHHH! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! GET OFF OF ME, YOU FUCKING CREEP!..." Jiraiya's face still buried in the most marshmallowy soft bosom he had ever dreamed to have existed, the only reason he ever heard her was because as well-endowed as Hinata was...she didn't have Tsunade depth cleavage, "...AAAAAHHHHH! AND GET YOUR FACE OUT OF MY BOOBIES! I PROMISED MENMA THEY ARE ONLY FOR HIM!..." A surprisingly strong little fist sinking into side of Jiraiya's now coconut smelling face, the old pervert was sent rolling back, his current future of being beaten to death by whatever crowd of people came upon the sight of an older man in an alley with an eighteen year old topless chick disappearing as quickly as he did through another brief distortion in the wall.

 **Konoha, Back at the Park:**

It had been fifteen minutes since the target of her rage had disappeared before her very eyes...and yet it was only now that the might Tsunade was about ready to throw in the towel, "Okay...It looks like you got away this time..." She said giving the park around her one last look around before having to admit that she would be heading to work without a bra on...a truly scary thought on the off chance that she had to do anything other than slow, controllable movements, "...But, Jiraiya...I swear...the next time we meet...I am going to get my bra back...and then..." Pausing as she thought over just what kind of horrible thing she would do to that man, the fact alone that Naruto was currently knocked out cold on the other side of the park for happening by when her boob popped out earlier enough in itself to pay for, "...I'm going to take those big, perverted balls of yours and shove them right—"

A certain familiar pervert...and his equally ecchi balls, rolling out of no where in front of her, he came to a halt, flopping out onto his ass right...in front...of her… "...Well...look who decided to take his beatings like a man?..." A wide, sadistic grin spreading across her youthful feminine features as she gazed down at the perviest of sages, she had only one question left for him, and he in turn could either answer...or not… It didn't really matter...not with judge, jury and executioner currently seeing the undone clasp of her massive purple bra sticking out of his open tunic, "...Tell me...before I beat your balls into your skull..." She said leaning over in front of him, glaring at the man with the righteous fury that only a woman getting some serious payback on a pervert could have, "...Was the _view_ worth it?..."

Jiraiya...knowing that the chase was finally over for him, looked up at the female ninja who had at last bested him this day. Her words flowing into his ears, he could only recall in _perfect_ detail the experiences he'd had wherever he'd just been teleported too. From the moment that other Hinata had so brashly squished his hand into her chest, to the slow motion experience of her letting each of her spectacular boobies bounce and jiggle out of her shirt all for him to see...and of course the lifetime he spent buried in those bountiful globes, inhaling their scent and relishing the taste that only a girl as youthful and soft and perky as her could have. The Pervy Sage looking up at the woman standing above him, his eyes lowering to look straight down the front of her open kimono at the two massive double J boulders hanging off of her chest...and grinned, "...Oh yeah...it is...though I think this one might be even better the one Menma got..."

Tsunade pausing in confusion for a moment, in a flash she looked down at just where he was staring, the blonde's hair flowing up in pure rage once she realized the eyeful she was giving him, she swung her fist back...before once again that flock of black birds rose into the sky...although this time...from the local park.

 **A/N:** **Muuuuuch better than the original if I do say so myself, for those who are not aware the original fic which was around 3k words was about Menma saving a love soaked Hinata from being raped by Oorichimaru or whatever his name is. It was a very dark and scary fic which I did by request a long time ago, but never felt right about. This story contains less than 1k of the original fic with the rest being entirely new content. I am a big fan of the Other Hinata from the movie and didn't want my one attempt at writing her and her sexy bosomy figure go to waste so this fic was something I've wanted to have under my belt. I'd like to think that you all appreciate a fic, even if it is just lime at best and ecchi at worst of her is something fun to read. Maybe in future I will write a full lemon with her or the regular Hinata, it is hard to say, but I know it would be a ton of fun, just who would it be with?**

 **Moving on though, might as well finish off the poll from my last update, which was asking which girl from Fairy Tail my readers would most like to see topless? And yes, that is full head on no top or bra jugs out XD. It got kind of close towards the end, but the winner is of course the holder of the biggest, softest boobies in all of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia! So I will be writing a short, that being around 2-3k fic about her ending up topless in some way or another soon; keep an eye out because I have no idea when I will do it, but when I do it will end up being posted fairly quickly is all I know.**

 **This next poll is another interesting one and one I have been debating making for a while. It will be a 5k or more fic about the embarrassing and possibly even lemony experiences of three Naruto girls on the beach. The thing is the voters of the poll get to give me an idea of which three would be most popular and that is if or when I eventually get around to writing it, so for the record it isn't a straight vote to win fic since I can't do those. Everyone gets three votes so let's see what hypothetically everyone's favorite three to end up in ecchi scenarios on the beach would be! Check out my profile for the poll, "Which Three Naruto Babes Deserve a Beach Fic?" which should be currently showing, and remember, if you liked what you read please let me know so that I can keep writing throughout this new year with a nice sparkling** _ **REVIEW!**_


End file.
